


The Agony of Softness

by shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent



Series: The Agony of Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Edging, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Teasing, Praise, Romance, Safewords, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Tickling, Verbal Consent, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent/pseuds/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has seen inside of Dean's erotic dreams and knows his most deeply repressed kinks and desires. He decides to help Dean explore them in a safe environment. The general kinks of this fic are bondage, nipple play, delayed gratification, cock teasing and erotic tickling, it all happens in the context of a safe, romantic and loving relationship. There is no pain, violence or angst. This is the first of the Agony of Love series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony of Softness

Dean has known that he harbors a few kinks for a long time, much like he has known that he was interested in men as well as women for a very long time. Still, it takes Dean a long time to admit certain things to himself and he would prefer to wait an eternity before he had to admit them to anybody else.

Whenever Castiel was involved though, things were different. Castiel had a way of figuring things out, of looking deep inside him to the dark twisted bits and loving him anyway.

Castiel had intuitively known that Dean would allow himself to be tied up and was so sure of this fact that he had prepared the room beforehand with beautiful leather restraints fixed to each corner of the old oak bed in the bunker. He had cleverly let them hang loose and unnoticed, lost in the folds of the sheets.

They had not made love many times yet, everything was still new. But they had gotten to know each other well enough that they did not need a lot of discussion about their next moves as their evening progressed to soft, languid kisses.

Castiel led Dean to the bed and Dean laid down, preoccupied with kissing along Castiel’s sharp jawline. Cas joined him and they kissed unhurried until Cas lifted Dean’s right arm above his head and entwined their fingers. Dean had thought this a sweet gesture until he felt the leather wrist cuff close around him. Cas buckled it in a quick, elegant motion. Cas asked if Dean would mind something a little different tonight and Dean nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Do you trust me, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. I do.”

“I want to give you an experience. May I?”

“Yes Cas.”

‘ _Always the good angel, asking consent even when he knows he already has it_ ’ Dean thought.

With that, Castiel restrained Dean’s other wrist. The beautiful leather was bound with a shiny silver buckle. There was a pentacle etched into the leather of each cuff which added an interesting aesthetic. Dean had removed his shirt on the way to the bed and now he lay prone on his back in jeans with a button fly, the band of his black boxer briefs just visible above the dark blue denim.

“I’ve found out that it is customary to choose a safe word before sex involving restraints, so I’d like you to say ‘Impala’ if you really can’t stand something. I do, however, hope you choose not to use it.” Castiel adjusted pillows so Dean would be comfortable.

Dean realized Castiel must have done a bit of research.

“You aren’t going to hurt me, are you Cas?” Dean asked, looking only mildly apprehensive. He trusted Cas completely.

“I do not plan to, no.” Castiel assured him. “I do however, plan to take you to the edge and keep you there a while.”

Dean’s lovely green eyes widened, but there was still no fear. Cas thought he saw a bit of a challenge in the hunter’s eyes; a look that said _do your worst_.

Cas straddled Dean’s hips and used his thigh muscles to keep from pressing down onto Dean too hard. He massaged the muscles in Dean’s shoulders and arms and Dean relaxed against the bed. The long restraints allowed him to lay his outstretched arms on the bed comfortably but not move far. Cas began to lightly drag his fingers over Dean’s body, starting at the wrists, gently coursing down to the curves of his biceps. It felt good. Cas continued to drag his fingers downward until they grazed across his armpits. Dean flinched. Cas smiled and continued to stroke the tips of his fingers down until he crossed over Dean’s ribs.

Dean trembled as if he had a chill and said “Cas. That tickles.”

“I know” Cas replied. He trailed his fingernails back up to Dean’s armpits and scratched gently, moving in slow circles across the skin under Dean's arms. Trapped and helpless, Dean bucked and twisted, calling out “Cas! No! Cas! Why are you tickling me? Stop! Please! No!” Dean laughed and cursed but Castiel simply moved his devious fingers lower to work the exposed flesh of Dean’s heaving ribs. He was straddling Dean’s waist, using his strong thighs to hold him. Escape was impossible.

Cas knew Dean’s body well, down to the very last nerve. He had rebuilt him, after all. He had looked into his mind and seen every repressed desire that Dean ever had before he understood the concept of human privacy. Cas had even seen inside Dean's erotic dreams, before he knew what was supposed to be off limits. This is how he had discovered Dean’s secret, his unexplored interest in being tickled in an erotic setting. He knew many things. He knew that Dean loved to play with his own nipples whenever he stroked his cock alone. He knew that Dean found the sensation pleasurable, but had not experienced it with anyone else. Knowing Dean would rather die than tell a lover such a thing; he had decided to give this experience to Dean as a gift.

Not wanting to be cruel without kindness, Cas gauged the pressure of his wangling fingers so it was pleasurable. This caused a tingling sensation which spread throughout Dean’s body. This maddening onslaught went on while Cas’ hands meandered up and down his torso and soft belly. Castiel reveled in how easily he had gained so much power over this beautiful man.

Dean, however, still cried out as if he had been betrayed. “Cas! Cas how could you! _I’m going to kill you!_ ” Dean said between involuntary giggles. Cas regarded these with delight. Dean tried but he could not stop smiling even while making futile threats.

“Dean, if you can’t stand a bit of tickling I’m afraid you’re not as tough as I thought you were.” Castiel challenged. “You could forfeit the game and invoke the safe word, if you must.” Cas feigned disappointment.

Cas paused the gentle torment and allowed Dean to catch his breath. This gave Dean a chance to consider his predicament, and to remember all the times with other lovers when he had become very aroused by a bit of playful tickling. He had never let on. He had never admitted it. He was afraid his partners would tell him he was a freak. 

Dean’s cock was already hard within his jeans, tight along the seam. His restraints, Cas' new-found power over him, and the look in Cas’ eyes all excited him. He was hooked, but those first few minutes had still been agonizing. Yet he was rock hard, and Cas had not even touched a single one of the standard erogenous zones. Dean yearned to see how this would play out.

All of this ran through his mind at light speed and he simply said, “I’m OK Cas.”

“You have a beautiful smile, Dean.” Cas leaned in and kissed his lips and returned his attention to exploring his body.

“So I see you are ticklish here” he said, dragging a fingernail around the perimeter of Dean’s tender armpits. Dean breathed heavily. He felt the thrill of uncertainty, not knowing what Cas was going to do next.

“Also here” Cas narrated as he let his fingers dance over each rib. Dean clenched his jaw.

“What about here?” Cas asked, arching an eyebrow in feigned inquisitiveness. He dragged the pads of his index fingers in circles around the perimeters of Dean’s pink nipples, still soft in the warm room. Dean’s breathing deepened as he ascertained the inevitable. He bit his lower lip and waited. Cas looked into his eyes.

“Do you have an answer for me Dean?” his fingers tracing Dean’s pectoral muscles. He had some wicked plans that had filled his mind for days. He had come prepared.

“I honestly don’t know Cas, you’ll be the first to try it.”

Castiel smiled warmly. “That makes me very happy. What a good, cooperative boy you are. You will be rewarded soon, but first…”

Cas divested himself of his button down shirt. Then with a domineering yank he ripped open all the buttons of Dean’s fly. He slid the jeans off of Dean’s thickly muscled thighs and they fell to the floor, forgotten.

Castiel paused a moment and whispered “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Dean smiled, having forgotten all the cares of the world for a blessed moment. He returned to his position straddling atop Dean's pelvis and hips.

Cas used the pads of his fingers to test Dean’s flesh for sensitivity. He tickled the delicate pink skin of Dean’s nipples and Dean’s body reacted immediately. The tender skin hardened under the gentle attention. Castiel was very patient, and took his time. Dean moaned softly. This was a completely different sensation, he had no urge to giggle but he could feel it tingle all the way down to his cock.

Castiel was encouraged by Dean's quick response, so he laid himself across the length of Dean’s body, rendering him immobile. He distributed his weight carefully so he didn’t hurt him or leave him gasping for breath. He propped himself on his elbows so that his hands would have a free range of motion to play with Dean’s nipples as long as he liked. From here he could observe Dean’s every reaction.

Cas tickled Dean’s nipples with the tips of his fingers, ever so lightly, barely grazing them. They soon tightened to stiff peaks under the agonizing gentleness and Cas threw in a few soft pinches as reward. Dean moaned in pleasure, stretching against his restraints. Cas focused all of his attention onto the sensitive tips, stroking them softly with the pads of his fingers. Dean grew more and more aroused and he was unable to resist arching his back into Castiel’s unyielding teasing.

Dean groaned in a low, ragged voice and if he had not been so enraptured by the sensation he would have been embarrassed at the noise he had just made. He closed his eyes and shivered, and just let it happen.

Cas blew hot breath across one of Dean’s unbearably aroused buds and planted a few kisses there before tickling the little peaks harder, flicking his fingers back and forth across them.

“You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Dean moaned out, surprised as he was firmly pinched. His nipples were too aroused for it to hurt and the gesture felt exquisite. This enthusiastic reaction prompted Cas to roll Dean’s perky little buds delicately between his fingers. This sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Castiel tugged and massaged them and Dean could not believe how good it felt. No one had ever played with him like this before, but Dean already was hooked and knew he'd be asking for it again. Castiel indulged him like this for a long time, enjoying the sounds of Dean’s bliss.

“That feels so fucking good Cas. _Oh fuck!_ ”

“You’re such a good captive, Dean. So responsive and sensitive. I have a surprise for you.”

With that, Cas produced a fluffy, innocent looking, never-been-used powder puff about four inches in diameter from a hiding place under a pillow. It had a short length of ribbon attached so someone could slide a hand under it and the puff would be anchored to the hand perfectly. Dean doubted when it was designed that it was intended for light sex torture, but that was clearly what Castiel intended. Dean knew he was in for something.

Cas slid on the puff and stroked it across Dean’s chest, casually at first, finally concentrating on a primed, hard, over-sensitive nipple. Cas used the soft toy to tickle the helpless bud, and Dean moaned in earnest. He had never felt anything so intense yet deliciously light. He realized that the tweaking and tugging he had enjoyed so thoroughly had only made him more vulnerable by heightening his sensitivity.

' _That son of a bitch. He did that on purpose._ ' Dean thought.

Dean found his body pressing upward for more friction, yet had the urge to pull away because the sensation was too much. He arched his back, stretched and released again and again. He struggled both externally and internally, growing more worked up by the minute. Cas admired his every shudder.

Just as he felt he could stand no more, Cas slipped the puff to his other hand and teased his neglected bud in tight circles. Cas bent his head down to plant soft, wet kisses on the dangerously aroused peak he had just released. By this time Dean was in a state of tortured ecstasy. He could not believe it. Here he was, the world’s most fearsome hunter, completely undone by an angel with a fluffy powder puff.

“Is it good? Am I driving you mad?” asked Castiel, who already knew the answer.

Dean moaned and nodded but said “I don’t know if I can stand it much longer.”

“Perfect.” Cas said as if that had been his goal all along.

The way Cas said it both scared him and turned him on even more. Cas alternated between feather light kisses and his soft toy, always moving on before Dean could get used to one sensation. Cas used his plump wet lips to keep Dean's nipples hard and sensitive and the soft toy stroking him made him increasingly excited and desperate.

Cas snaked out his tongue to delicately tease the tight peak he had been kissing and upon hearing Dean's reaction he lapped at it with tortuously light little licks. He licked Dean's little buds until tingling sensations of pleasure filled his entire body. He used his puff to torment the one he was not stroking with his devious tongue, and went back and forth like this until Dean was whimpering and gasping for air.

“Can’t you stand it any longer?” Cas asked. Dean groaned indecisively.

“Do you like the way it feels?” Dean nodded. 

Cas decided to have pity on his beautiful captive. He also decided that he would certainly bring this particular instrument of torture back another day when Dean was least expecting it.

Castiel set the puff aside and looked down at Dean. His chest heaved and he strained against his bonds. His eyes were closed. His lips glistened, parted by his rapid breaths. All this and Cas had not even touched Dean’s cock. How glorious.

“You’ve been so good. So very, very, good Dean.” Dean opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Castiel held him close and sucked one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth. Dean groaned in pure gratitude. Electric jolts of pleasure ran through him and he felt as if he were floating, as if Cas had decided to grasp him and fly away with him to a better place than this world. What was left of Dean’s reserve came completely undone and he moaned Cas' name like a mantra. Cas fondled the other with his smooth, tireless fingers. Cas gave each bud the attention of his warm, wet mouth and Dean soon forgot himself entirely.

This went on until Cas heard Dean whisper so softly that a human might not have even heard it; “Cas. I love you.”

Castiel heard him, and knowing even the sweetest tortures can become agony Cas decided to finally end Dean’s suffering desperation. Cas kissed his way down to those boxer briefs which still clung tenaciously to Dean’s hips although they had been stretched almost beyond recognition by Dean’s long-suffering, untouched erection. Digging his fingers under the elastic he slid the briefs down Dean’s thighs, and he kissed the exposed hipbones on each side. As a lover, Castiel had a talent for symmetry.

Knowing that Dean was easily embarrassed and possibly feeling quite vulnerable, he decided not to reply as though he had heard Dean's enraptured declaration of love. Instead, saving his dignity, Castiel stated “I love you, Dean” and left the “too” and the acknowledgement it would require for another day.

Cas admired Dean’s beautiful cock, lovely hues of purple and pink had arisen from Dean’s deep and intense arousal. He prepared to worship Dean in all the ways he had always wanted. He kissed his shaft with soft, wet lips. This elicited hopeful gasps from Dean and a completely involuntary whine as Cas licked wet trails across his balls, lingering there before kissing slowly back up the shaft to kiss the ridge around the head. Dean swallowed hard and his hips moved slowly up and down of their own accord.

Cas rested with his elbows on either side of Dean, this time with his mouth positioned directly above Dean’s cock, both hands supporting it underneath. He stroked him slowly for a while with both hands, admiring Dean's beautiful, blissful facial expression. He then licked his lips and lavished wet kisses over every inch of Dean's cock.

Cas simply could not resist teasing his beautiful captive just a little longer, so he used his pointed tongue to lick the tender skin with delicate strokes. Dean’s reaction was better than he could have hoped, his naked hips rolled and lewd noises escaped his mouth. Cas felt a twinge of guilt but he simply couldn’t resist. Cas teased Dean’s cock with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the wrinkled skin, flicking it along the ridge, tracing along the veins. As a final wicked torment, he dragged his tongue around the head in agonizingly slow circles. This was a particularly exquisite form of torture. At this point, Dean began to beg for mercy. As the tip of Castiel’s tongue teased every crease and ridge and vein, Dean begged for Cas to suck it.

“Please, Cas. I’ll do anything. _Anything_. Please just suck it. Suck me Cas, let me come. Come on Cas, _please_ I’m begging you… I need you to suck me... ” Dean's words continued to flow in this way and the low, breathy pleas were sweeter to Cas than honey.

Dean choked a bit on his own arousal as Cas dragged his flattened tongue firmly along his cock from root to tip, moved back to the base and began again. Dean's head rolled back and he panted in desperation. With a few more flat upward licks across Dean’s shaft Cas lifted his head from his captive plaything and said “Of course Dean, anything you wish.”

Castiel finally wrapped his full lips around the head of Dean’s cock and sucked it deep into his mouth. Dean almost wept with relief and pleasure, he had never been so excruciatingly teased in his life. The firm wetness of Cas’ mouth wrapped tightly around him was everything he had ever wanted.

Cas knew he had made his beloved suffer, and wanted to make up for it. He sucked Dean as deep into his mouth as he could, and stroked his shaft from the inside with his tongue. No more teasing, he pumped his head up and down steadily while Dean trembled and tried in vain to buck his hips although Cas' strong grip easily held him down. Cas devoted all his focus and concentration toward giving Dean the most pleasure he possibly could.

Dean called out nonsensical encouragements; “Don't stop. Please don’t stop. Cas! Oh Cas, fuck yes, Cas! Please don’t stop. Let me come! Please Cas. Please let me come! _Oh fuck!_ ” He devolved into unintelligible moans and groans and frustrated, ecstatic little sobs.

Dean had most certainly reached his edge, and Cas decided it would be cruel to stop long enough to give Dean verbal permission to orgasm, but he also knew Dean had submitted completely and would try to be good and hold off as long as he could. He decided the only solution to this dilemma would be to give Dean no choice, to wring the orgasm out of him by working his cock as skillfully as he could, so that is exactly what he did.

Dean was positively babbling by the time he came, stuttered broken sentences and at one point he called out “ _Oh, my sweet angel_ ” which surprised Cas quite a bit but made him very, very happy. Dean’s whole body tightened and his fists clenched as he strained against his bonds. With his hips bucking under Cas’ grip Dean came with the longest, loudest, lewdest sound Castiel had ever heard. He flooded Cas' mouth. Cas swallowed every drop because it was Dean, the person he loved most in the entire world.

For several moments afterward he simply laid his cheek against Dean’s soft, heaving belly and listened to his ragged breathing. He thought Dean would never catch his breath, he panted for ages. Cas looked up at Dean’s face and admired the graceful, elegant features and loved seeing the flushed skin, knowing he had put that glow there.

“Thank you, Cas” Dean managed when he had finally caught his breath.

“Dean, may I?” He said, grasping his own erection for the first time.

“Anything Cas, you can have anything.”

Castiel had never seen Dean look so content and happy. He smiled and reached over to another hiding spot and found the lubricant he had hidden in hopes that he would be invited inside him. He slicked his eager cock up with it, warming it in his hands. When he was slick and warm he used his slippery fingers to stroke Dean’s entrance. No more teasing, he prepared his lover with firm strokes. Climbing up between Dean’s thighs he positioned himself and made sure Dean had enough room so his restraints did not restrict his circulation. Dean looked beautiful and relaxed, as he looked up at Cas in complete trust.

“It’s OK, I’m ready Cas.”

With that, he pushed his way carefully into Dean, relishing the tightness and warmth. He slid in to the hilt and began to rock his hips against Dean. His relaxed, completely blissed out lover worked to his advantage as every muscle was yielding to him. For the first time that night Cas heard himself lose control as a moan escaped his lips and he began to pound into Dean’s flesh. It felt so good to be inside Dean, who he loved so much. He could not help but let one low moan follow the other, until he was growling “Dean, Dean… my perfect, beautiful Dean…” and all manner of sweet nonsense. Dean spread his thighs wide, enjoying being filled, being wanted, being worshiped by his lover and allowed to give up all control.

Castiel grasped Dean’s legs and threw one over each shoulder, allowing him a free range of motion. He worked Dean ragged until they were both absolutely beyond all reason. All the while impossibly low moans and groans spilled from his lips and with a final shout of Dean’s name he reached his long awaited climax. His lips trembled, his body shook with shallow, desperate thrusts and he clutched at Dean’s hips as he finished. He then let himself fall onto the bed by Dean’s side. Castiel admired the impossible clear green of his lover’s eyes.

When he finally caught his breath he earnestly stated “I love you very much, Dean Winchester.”

“I know.” Dean said and smiled at him, and Castiel finally understood that reference.

With that, it was time to release Dean from the infinitely useful leather cuffs. Cas kissed the red marks on Dean’s wrists and they drifted off to sleep facing each other, their breath warming each others' cheeks.

 


End file.
